There are many applications for which features of interest are small compared to the size of the object. For example, in microarrays and other biochips, small spots of nucleic acids or other biomolecules are spatially separated into an array of spots. Similarly, in microtiter plates, substances in wells are small compared to the size of the plate. Traditional imaging systems do not allow high resolution imaging of relatively small features without a corresponding expansion of the field of view. For example, if one were to take an image of a microarray at a high enough resolution to visualize the morphology of the spots, the resultant image would be extremely large, and would likely require the viewer to pan through the image in order to visualize all of the spots. Thus, multiple image acquisition systems are often used in a confined space for imaging a single microarray. These systems require complicated software to automate visual inspection and measurement of the spots. Alternatively, one imaging system may be used that moves in order to scan different spots on the microarray. In this case, the imaging of a full microarray the can be very time consuming. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to develop methods and devices for imaging small, spatially separated features. Such methods and devices should allow high resolution images of the features to be quickly acquired and displayed in a limited field of view without the need for complex imaging software.